


Onde o mundo é impossivelmente parado

by vogue91port (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Established Relationship, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M
Language: Português europeu
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-17
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 06:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28808628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91port
Summary: Estavam a olhar-se. Hikaru tinha observado os olhos escuros de Yuto havia os que pareciam séculos, e sentia-sentia como si pudesse continuar a fazê-lo para sempre.
Relationships: Nakajima Yuto/Yaotome Hikaru





	Onde o mundo é impossivelmente parado

Estou a começar a estudar português, espero que seja pelo menos compreensível. Tenham piedade, por favor :')

**Onde o mundo é impossivelmente parado**

Teriam podido utilizar esse momento para dizer-se um milhão de coisas.

O concerto, umas horas antes, tinha sido ótimo. Tinha sido um dos mais divertidos das últimas semanas, e Hikaru tinha a certeza de que Yuto achasse o mesmo.

Teriam podido comentar a maneira como Yamada tinha tido uma crise pouco antes do inicio quando tinha perdido o fato, teriam podido dizer algo de como Kei tinha sem dúvida destoado um par de notas durante o segment da Jump Band.

Teriam podido passar horas e horas a falar, mas nenhum deles tinha vontade, ainda não.

Hikaru estava deitado na cama, a cabeça virada para olhar melhor para o menor.

Yuto estava de lado, o braço dobrado por debaixo da cabeça como almofada, os olhos incrivelmente sérios, concentrados.

Estavam a olhar-se. Hikaru tinha observado os olhos escuros de Yuto havia os que pareciam séculos, e sentia-sentia como si pudesse continuar a fazê-lo para sempre.

Todo o ambiente que os cercava estava irreal, desfocado, e desaparecia completamente quando Yaotome concentrava-se no seu namorado.

Yuto sorria, e Hikaru sabia porque. Para nada romântico, no entanto alimentava o seu ego ler aquela _adoração_ nos olhos do maior. Hikaru não se importava, e concedia-lhe isso com prazer.

“Acabaste?” perguntou Yuto depois alguns minutos, o sorriso mais parecido com uma careta agora.

“Ainda não.” respondeu o maior, a esticar o braço assim que Yuto seguisse o incitamento e aproximasse-se.

Nakajima revirou os olhos, mas por fim esforçou-se de mover-se para apoiar a cabeça no braço do seu namorado, os seus corpos agora um contra o outro.

“Estou bastante perto agora que se continuas a olhar para mim vais ficar com dor de cabeça.” salientou Yuto, satisfeito.

“Vou correr o risco.” Hikaru encolheu os ombros. “E no entanto, não era o único que olhava, pois não?”

Yuto suspirou, a abanar a cabeça.

“Sinto-me um pouco ti neste momento.” admitiu. “Não sei o que é. Não posso evitá-lo.” fez uma careta. “Está sempre assim? Porque não é exatamente agradável.”

Hikaru caiu na gargalhadas, e depois aproximou-se para beijar-lhe a frente.

“A maioria das vezes. Quando não te comportas como um bebé e quando não és irritante.” fingiu achá-lo. “Que, efetivamente, poderia ser a maioria das vezes.”

Yuto afastou-se tão depressa como se tinha aproximado, e sentou-se na cama.

“Pois bem. O momento passou.” disse, a cruzar os braços e a desviar o olhar do seu namorado.

Hikaru riu e meteu-se por trás dele; levou uma mão por debaixo do seu queixo e pressionou suavemente para fazê-lo virar de volta.

“Olha para mim, Yuto.” murmurou. “Não me interessa quanto te faça senti desconfortável o quanto faças troças de mim. Vou continuar a olhar nos teus olhos, porque sou assim. E vou contentar-me com as vezes quando vou apanhar-te a olhar para mim.”

Era a clássica situação em que Yuto teria começado a fazer troça dele, mas algo naquela noite impediu-lhe de fazê-lo.

“Vou fazer com que sempre me apanhes a olhar.” respondeu, tão serio como pode ser.

Voltaram a deitar-se no colchão, ambos de lado, um diante do outro, a saber que não havia nada mais de dizer, e que podiam voltar a olhar-se e a continuar tanto tempo quanto conseguiam fazê-lo durar.


End file.
